


The contract

by mydeardeath



Series: To belong [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Damian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, omega tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeardeath/pseuds/mydeardeath
Summary: After losing most of his money, Jack Drake knew he would have to sell a lot of his belongings, though he never would have guessed that his son would be one of them.





	The contract

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Robin#100 when Jack announced to Tim that they are broke and have to move out their mansion.

It happened a few days after Jack Drake had put the sign for sale outside their mansion. Tim had gone to Brentwood to empty his room and say goodbye to his friends while Jack and Dana were finishing to pack what they would take with them until they were interrupted by the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. By the purring of the motor, they could easily tell that it was an expensive one. They hadn't been expected anyone and went to the front door, intrigued by their visitor. A black Lamborghini was coming to a stop a few meters from them. To their shock, a kid looking ten at most climbed out of the driver seat, perfectly dressed in a tailored suit. Totally unbothered by their dumbfounded expression, the kid strode towards them to greet them. A woman that they hadn't notice until then, came to a stop behind the kid, leaving him obviously in charge of what would follow. The kid must have been used to it as he held himself confidently and addressed Jack in a clear tone without an ounce of hesitation.

"Hello, Mr.Drake, Mrs.Winters, my name is Damian Al Ghul. I would like to visit the house if you are agreeable."

It took a few instants before Jack understood he had to answer to the boy.

"Yeah, of course...hum...follow me." He steps aside and gestures to the both of them to enter. 

Jack showed them all the rooms one by one in an awkward, for him at least, silence. The boy kept nodding his head at everything Jack says but didn't appear particularly interested. Yet at the end, he turned to Jack : "We're buying it. Is a million enough for you ?

Once again, Jack didn't know what to do. He had never hoped to sell it at such a high price. He hesitated to accept the offer but feels as if he would take advantage of the young boy.

"Two million maybe ? Of course, I would keep all the furniture you are not taking with you."

"It's very generous of you but..."

"Do not make any mistake, Mr.Drake. It is not generosity, but interest." The boy interrupted him. "What about ten more for your omega ?"

"My omega ?" Jack was completely lost. Had this boy even presented ?

"Timothy. A very worthy mate." Jack saw a little smile at the corner of the kid lips, the first semblance of emotion on the kid face since he arrived. "Obviously, I am too young for the moment so Timothy would stay with you until I am of age. This would be just an engagement."

"Hum...May I have a few days to think about it ?"

"Of course, Mr.Drake. I will come back by the end of the week."

"Great...see you then."

***

Jack was really troubled by this encounter. This kid was acting like an adult but not in a petulant way, he seemed to have the intelligence and behavior of one. The amount of money he was offering was significant and arranged marriages in the upper society were still usual, especially with male omega. He knew Tim wouldn't appreciate being sell like cattle. Maybe he wouldn't have to tell him right away. After all the kid had said that nothing would happen before he was older, he would have years before having to confess everything to Tim. 

"You are seriously considering it, aren't you ?" Dana interrupted his thoughts. 

She was right. He was already planning in his head how things would go after an arrangement.

"Shouldn't you talk with Tim first ?" 

She was right, once again. But Tim's answer was obvious. A big no, without hesitation. He wouldn't even consider it.

"This is a good opportunity. For all of us. Tim needs to understand what responsibilities are."

***

The boy, Damian, was back Sunday afternoon. Thankfully Tim and Dana weren't here. They had already brought some of their boxes to their condo downtown and had started to unpack. Damian had prepared all the legal documents and assured Jack that Timothy would be always treated with respect, as he deserved it. Their mating may be arranged, it wasn't ownership. WIth the assurance that Tim would not lose is free will and not be a kept omega, Jack didn't really hesitate to sign the contract. 

The boy gave him a collar as well as a curb. "The collar is just for when Timothy has to go outside, as we do not live together and are not mated my scent will not be on him, it is the only way to keep other Alpha away. But I would appreciate if he would keep the curb on constantly." The boy explained.

He would be hard to explain the collar to Tim without admitting he had sold him, but manageable. But, at this point, Jack wasn't going to change his mind. He did feel bad for Tim. He had himself been an advocate of Omega rights. His wife had been a strong and independent Omega and she would never have allowed Jack to do such a thing. As she would not have led Drake Industries to bankruptcy in the first place. But she wasn't here anymore. Jack was the only one left to take care of the family.

***

Jack never mustered the courage to confess to Tim what he had done and he could not think about anything else while he was bleeding to death, a boomerang impaled in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Tumblr : https://mydeardeath.tumblr.com/post/169084270701/the-contract


End file.
